Ruins of Gyeron
Plot Furno appears in a universe unknown to him, in the ruins of what was once a beautiful planet, there he teams up with a young alien researcher to protect the ruins from a mechanical monster. Characters Monsters Good * Architect of the Cosmos: Furno Evil * Grey Goo: Nanogan * Regeneration Monster: Star Bem Gyeron * Alternate Dimension Superweapon: Gravity Machine Aliens * Freezing Alien: Alien Groza Eis Prologue In the depths of space in the ruins of what once was a peaceful land, there was nothing more than rocks floating through space. In midst of the rocks' meaningless floating, colorful lights flickered in and out of existence, bright red and dark green in color they were as they came together to form a portal from some other realm. From within the portal emerged a monster, serpentine in appearance. Its body was covered in red scales and orange blades. The monster drifted across the empty vacuum of space as it spoke, "Ahh finally! Man did I need a vacation, those anathema guys were starting to drive me insane!" he said, not heard by anyone for he was alone. "...I really need to find more friends..." he thought as he placed his hand on his face in shame. "Now then.... where's this ''Glacier'' everyone's been talking about?" Immediately afterwards, he snapped his fingers summoning a large map. "This better not be fake, I didn't pay for this just to get tricked" A roar was suddenly heard. It sounded distorted, almost painful to listen to as it somehow echoed in what appeared to be empty space. "The heck? This place has an atmosphere? How does that even work?" Furno questioned, having his nose in the map, ignoring the roars of whatever was crying out for him. Nonetheless, the screams continued. Furno rolled his eyes and put his map down, "Oi! Are you gonna shut it? Can't you see I'm bu- Oh my" Having just noticed the being that was bothring him, he paused for a moment, then snickered. "Heh, Star Bem Gyeron. You guys are uglier in person" he joked, knowing the monster could not understand him. "Now shoo, I don't have time to play" he waved one of his many hands, trying to show it that he was not interested as he faced his map once more. But the roars continued. "Ugh, here let's play catch. I'll throw this and you'll catch it" he shot a beam from the palms of his hands, a golden stream of lightning engulfed a nearby asteroid, "Ready.... go!" he shouted, throwing the asteroid at the monster at full force. "Heh, that should teach him" It did not. The asteroid soon exploded and an angered Star Bem Gyeron came flying at him. Strangely, Furno did not notice the incoming monster or rather ignoring it on purpose. In the last moment, right before being struck by it he raised his hand, shooting a golden electric beam that stopped the monster in its tracks. He took his face off the map "Can you like... stop?" he asked calmly before he flung his foe away and into a larger asteroid with a flick of his wrist. Chapter 1 "I.... really don't have time for this.." Furno sighed, blasting apart the asteroid his adversary was shot at with twin beams of light from his eyes. Yet even with that, it continued, charging head first towards Furno once more. "Very well then." he clapped his hands and with that, his map vanished. Furno delivered an electric punch straight to the incoming monster's head, halting it before whipping it away with his tail. Star Beam Gyeron's beak opened, letting out another screech accompanied by the deafening of an electric currect shot by it. Furno maneuvered around the wave, making his way towards the beast and through the asteroids their battle had began. A fireball was shot from his mouth, blasting back the Star Bem, leaving it open for a powerful tackle that left it dazed. Yet it still did not give up, spraying a strange gas from its beak that forced Furno to float away. The monster continued spraying the gas, soon the entire area had been littered by its awful stench, visibility was limited as well as the gas was extremely thick. Furno thought the strategy, if it could be called that, was pretty impressive for a mere monster, but not something he couldn't handle. He flew around the cloud of gas that had formed in circles dissipating it in the process and revealing it that had challenged him. "I've got you now" Furno laughed, firing a beam of shining orange flames from his mouth that obliterated the monster on impact, leaving behind small chucks of its body that had survived the colossal explosion. "Hehehe, not too bad if I can say so myself" Furno joked. "Now then, where were we?" he summoned his map once more, taking a look at it. "So, if that was a Star Bem Gyeron then.... mmhm, I should be right here" he placed his finger on a spot of the map. "Alrighty, if I'm here.... then I need to go.... here" he swiftly moved his finger across the map. "Uh huh, so how much is this distance on the map in real life?" his eyes went straight for the map key, what he had seen would not make him happy. "10 centimeters on the map are the equivalent of a light year?!" "So that means..... uuuuuuugh" Furno sighed in disappointment, "I wish the universe was smaller... or I was bigger...." "Why would you wish that?" a feminine voice spoke. "Because by the time I've arrived there my vacation time will be over that's why!" Furno ranted. "Couldn't you just..... form a portal to there? You did that before" she spoke again. Furno's eyes opened wide, "Oh yeah, well thanks for the tip, whoever you ar- Hey wait a second, have you been spying on me?!" he shouted and turned around, only to see nothing. "I'm right here" the voice spoke once more. "Gee, that sure is helpful..." Furno said in a mocking tone. A small mechanical board hovered close to his face with a grey creature standing on it. "I'm Eis" the creature spoke, "A Groza alien". "Huh" was Furno's response, he eyed the small alien for a moment. "Well thanks for the tip, but I've gotta go. Don't follow me" he raised his hand and summoned a portal next to him. "Wait!" Eis shouted, getting extremely close to his face with her hoverboard. "This place needs help, it's in pretty rough shape" Furno looked around at the countless of asteroid drifting through the vacuum of space, "Ya think?" he replied. "That monster you saw, the Star Bem, it was just a confused monster, they don't like visitors you see. But most of them are friendly!" she opened her arms and raised them over her head, getting even closer to Furno's face. "But there's this thing... this machine that has been messing up their natural environment or... what's left of it. If it continues like this, the Star Bem Gyeron will go extinct in no time! And researchers like me will not be able them and their physiology, you see it is quite rare for an organism to survive such intense mutation, but the Star Bem did! Most of them at least. Studying them could help the universe's brightest minds in inventing new medicine or possibly dealing with the effects of mutation! But if they go extinct, a massive opportunity will be thrown out the window!" Eis approached even closer that before, accidentaly ramming into Furno's left eye with her hoverboard. He backed up and placed both his hands on his face. "Oh! Sorry sorry sorry!" she bowed in apology. "Keep your apologies to yourself mis, those things deserve to go extinct, I'm out of here" Furno approached the portal while grunting on the way. Shocked, Eis flew in front of the portal, blocking the way as much as she could, being so small when compared to Furno. "No no no no no! You can't do that! An entire race is depending on you and countless more on me! If you go now then there's no going back!" "Alright, quick question, why me?" he replied snarkily. "Well uhh" Eis scratched the back of her head "Not exactly you, buuut since you're here and so powerful I think you'll do." Furno sighed, "...Out of my way please" "No! I will not move an inch unless you offer to help me with this!" A moment of silence followed as the two eyed each other. Suddenly the portal that had formed disappared, Eis was overcome with joy, but it only lasted for a moment as Furno turned away from her and opened another, portal. Chapter 2 Furno hovered towards his new portal, shaking his head left and right. But something was off, he did not seem to be moving forward, rather he was pulled back. "What the...?" he turned his head only to see a large mechanical ball of sorts pulling smaller asteroids towards itself. "The Gravity Machine" Eis uttered in fear, taking a turn and moving as far away as possible with her hoverboard. "Wonderful, just wonderful" Furno said. With that, he shot a stream of flames from his maw, yet strangely the machine seemed unaffected as he was pulled closer to it. Furno made an effort to escape the machine's pull and reach his portal which was unaffected by the artificial gravity of the machine, but despite his best efforts he was pulled closer and closer into the machine, eventually ramming into it. He attempted to smack it several times, leaving a few dents on it but nothing major, he then wrapped himself around it and began squeezing it, attempting to crush the machine to pieces. Once again, it was no use. His limbs felt weak and his muscles couldn't move. And then all the sudden, it stopped. Furno took a breath and got away from the seemingly inactive machine, taking a moment to stretch. He then blasted the machine apart with a barrage of fireballs he exhaled. As much as it hurt to breath, he took several deep breaths, trying to adjust himself to the gravity of space once more. "There" a voice said. "Now you owe me." it spoke once more. Furno turned around, seeing Eis in her hoverboard with a transparent cyan screen floating in front of her. He couldn't say he was angered to see her again, but not exactly thrilled either. "....What?" he pondered. "I hacked into the Gravity Machine's system by transmitting an invisible wave that would alter its programming." the Alien Groza explained. "Again... what?" Furno repeated, not understanding a single word of what Eis had said, mostly because the increased gravity had messed with his system, but also because he wasn't too keen with science. "...I shut the thing down with my hacking skills..." Eis said shamefully. "Ooooooh, well good for you" Furno exclaimed. "Now excuse me, but I've wasted enough time" "No no no no no!" Eis rushed over to his face at high speeds, almost ramming into him. "Here we go again...." Eis rolled her eyes, "I just saved your sorry rear, the least you can do to repay me is to help me" "W-what? But did you just defeat the machine you told me about? What do you need my help for?" "That wasn't the machine I was talking about. It was manufactured by it. The one I want you to deal with may not be able to control gravity, but it doesn't need to. I can't hack into it and its manufacturing these Gravity Machines and killing the Gyerons constantly. I need someone powerful like you to fight it. So, what do you think? Care to join me?" Furno scoffed at Eis, as much as he was fond of assisting the Parody Garrison and the Titans in their many conflicts with the the forces of evil, he still insisted that he was no one's assistant. He wouldn't follow the orders of the likes of an alien nerd, that was just not him. He didn't feel obligated to help her, but the need to do it lingered on the back of his mind. But he wasn't going to join her, he already knew what his reply was going to be, he would end the conversation with a calm and to-the-point "No". "Yes." "Wait really? Haha yes!" Eis laughed and thanked her new ally. Meanwhile Furno could not believe what he had said, it wasn't a slip of the tongue, but at the same time he said it in such condifence like that was his intent. "Yeah yeah... let's get this over with" he crossed his arms as his portal faded away. Chapter 3 TBA Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:One Shots